Opposite Ways
by Stargirl720
Summary: What happens when Aeon is turned in to a girl at the start of a time rift? What emotions and chaos could possibly ensue? What secrets will Aeon and Maria exchange? What type of underwear does Eric wear? What errors could the typist possibly make! Find out in this comical but tragic tale! Castlevania: Judgement. *technical yaoi, Slash, MPREG, don't sue; you got a warning*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first story on so, I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Castlevania Judgement but, I do own NOTHING!Do _not _sue me.

Chapter One

"Simon, can you please stop eating my whip?"Trevor asked in exasperation, tugging gently at the thick leather weapon currently being gnawed on.

The redhead reluctantly released it, and many others roll their eyes. Ever since Aeon set this second time rift,they still haven't been told why. Aeon has yet to show himself.

After about five minutes, Aeon finally walked into the room, trying to smile, but failing."Aw! The usually sardonic Aeon isn't so sardonic today,"Eric exclaimed with a giddy grin.

"This can't be good,"Alucard mumbled.

"I foresee something terrible."Aeon heaved a sigh."In less than five hours, I will be covering up. Do not try to take off the hood I will be wearing. Understood? Great."He looked utterly terrified and disgusted at the same time.

"Why?"Maria asked innocently. A frown creased her face when the time traveler gave no answer. She persisted, but succeeded in nothing and finally gives up.

After a few hour worth of waiting for what they may never see, the thirteen watch Aeon leave the comes back in half an hour with a long white cloak draped across his shoulders. The hood was drawn low, and his face was turned to the floor. When someone tried to ask a question, he held up a gloved hand and shook his head, pressing his index finger to his unseen lips. His message was clear to most._Figure it out yourselves, but stay away._

This message, of course, was not clear to Maria."Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"She pleaded, her dark red eyes begging to know. Finally, Aeon silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Maria, Aeon want to be-"Eric told her while doing a handstand and faceplanting."-left alone. So leave him alone."

"But I want to know!"Maria complained, removing Aeon's hand.

A soft sigh emitted from both Alucard and Aeon. The two of them shook their heads, picked Maria up by the arms, and dragged her over to a corner.

"Now, listen, Maria,"Alucard begins to scold, placing a dunce cap on her head as Aeon walked away, leaving the room again for them to discuss.

"I know I'm a brat, _BUT, _I have a reason!"Maria pouted.

"And what may that reason be?"Eric faceplanted after saying that.

"Because, I WANT TO KNOW!_"_Maria yelled.

Aeon walked out simply to tape something to his door and walked back in. Maria ran over and snatched the note."Shanoa and Sypha may enter only. No one else can."Maria slumped gloomily.

When they went in, someone shut the door and locked it. It had to be Aeon, for he was the only one in there."You promise to keep a secret?"Aeon sounded more feminine than usual.

Shanoa and Sypha nodded as Aeon pulled down his hood. Both were taken aback by what they saw, for Aeon was a _girl_!

"You must never speak a word of this,"he...or she... growled. She stood about two inches shorter, but her hair draped down far past her shoulders. Her facial structure is only slightly different, with a rounder nose and more protrudent cheekbones. Her figure is, overall, slimmer but curvier at the same time._  
_

Perhaps the strangest thing of all...was that Aeon now had boobs.

"I don't intend to adjust to this body. It happens once every year, so I'm used to it, but not around other people."Aeon let out a sigh.

Shanoa sympathetically patted her shoulder."Whenever you need us, just call, Aeon"

Letting out a soft sigh of resignation, she shooed them out the door and shut it with a bang.

"And I thought _I _hated sunlight."Carmilla purred deviously.

"Sh-He has reasons!"Sypha stepped forward.

No one said anything after that. Aeon had been going in and out of her room, but doing it quickly so nobody will snag her hood. While Aeon was gathering food here and there, Maria snuck up from behind and yanked the hood down. Aeon let out a high-pitched scream and pushed Maria away, but she was to late in pulling her hood up. Everybody saw.

A/N:Hope you liked it! Wait and see what happens in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a girl?!" Maria shrieked.

Sighing, Aeon sat down. "I was hoping that you would think I had an infection of some sort and wanted no one to see. My plan did not work very well, did it?" she asked, pulling down her hood.

"Of course not! Not talking kind of gave away the fact that you didn't have an infection," Eric shrugged, which made him faceplant yet again (and he still does handstands?).

"But, perhaps, it could have been a more serious infection that was inflicted upon the face and throat," Cornell suggested, shrugging along with the blonde, secretly thinking, _And the body, considering you were trying and failing to hide watermelon-sized boobs._

Aeon sighed yet again and sat cross-legged on the floor. "We'll just have to tolerate this for a few weeks. After that, everything will be back to normal, and you guys might just mend the fabric of time." She glares at them and adds, "At some point."

"Hormones. What are ya gonna do about 'em?" Grant groaned. He then blinked and added, "Rhetorical question."

Aeon's glare directed toward the knife-thrower, who then began twirling one of his said knives. Alucard appeared to be least affected by Aeon's appearance as a girl (don't forget the boobs. Oh, the boobs...), and simply began to examine his sword.

"That shouldn't be too hard for me. See you later." With this said, Alucard went to his room, ignoring everyone else's odd looks.

"Grumpy, much?" Carmilla crooned. "Oh, well. I like a man with wits. Besides, all of you guys don't seem to realize that Big Boobs, here, is still a man."

A blush colored Grant's pale cheeks.

"Carmilla, that isn't wits. It's fear. He's afraid he'll get caught," Aeon said cryptically, "like a fly in a spider web." She decided to ignore the insult referring to her suddenly large breasts.

Alucard was so quick that no one saw him until his hand clasped around Aeon's neck and lifted her into the air. "I'm not afraid," he spat. "I never am." *Attention. This may be a small (humongous) lie on the dhampire's part.*

She laughed hoarsely, the sardonic tone returning to her voice. "Oh? Then what would you describe your emotions as right now?"

"Insulted," he replied, "and bitterly angry." Vaguely, Aeon noticed that she was now shorter than the dhampire. Her vision began to blur, and finally Alucard released her. In a puff of violet fog, he morphed into his bat form and disappeared into his room without another word.

As Aeon regained her breath, she snapped and room two - his room - was boarded up. She simply stood and walked back to her own room, which magically chained up. She stayed in there the rest of the day.

The next morning, however, Aeon heard a soft knock on her door. She groaned, "Go _away! _It's early, and I'm tired, and I want to _sleeeep_!"

"Sadly, I cannot. Everybody forced me to apologize," Alucard muttered.

Aeon's eyes suddenly blazed in an inferno as she glared towards the door, even though he could not see her through it, and let out a sigh of resignation, unconsciously rubbing her sore throat, which has purple bruises dotted across it. She mutters, "Very well, then. Come in." She snapped, and the chains vanished. The lock clicked open. The knob then turned and Alucard stepped into the room. He shut the door behind him and stood stiffly at the entrance, probably to be able to make a quick escape if necessary.

"Perhaps you were correct," he admitted softly. "Perhaps I truly am afraid. Anything could come from this. Because you are female, there are many new dangers that could be involved. Perhaps, indeed, you are the only one who knows what could happen."

Aeon laughed bitterly, standing from her seat upon her bed. "That is just it. I have no way of telling what happens in this time frame. See?" She holds up her heavy clock and taps it gently. The hands have ceased their endless trek around the thirteen hours.

Meanwhile, outside of Aeon's room, Maria was giggling while Eric chuckled. "Who _knows _what they're doin' in there...? Perhaps they are...?"

Alucard exited the time traveler's room, which chained up again, and walked to his own room after he tore the boards off. He laid on his bed and fell asleep. After waking up, he heard someone else breathing softly.

"Who's there?"

Alucard glanced about. There was no answer.

"I asked, who is there?" Still no answer. He looked down at the floor and saw a small figure. "Aeon?" Alucard squinted. Sure enough, it was Aeon. He got out of bed and gently picked Aeon up, carrying her to her room.

Perhaps, if one looked closely, they could see his hard, emotionless mask soften just a moment as he whispered, "Goodnight," and turned around.

Before he fled, however, a faint glimmer caught his eye. For just a few seconds, Aeon's clock began ticking again, and she turn back into a he. Then it stopped and the nearly traumatizing transformation took place again. Alucard shut the door, shuddering, and headed into his room.

A thought vaguely occurred to him just as he was falling back to sleep.

What was Aeon doing in there?

~Scene Break~

Early in the morning, Aeon awoke with a start after her dream that turned into a nightmare. She had a dream about being a watermelon. She didn't know why, but she just did.

Alucard walked out of his room the same moment Aeon walked out of hers. "That moment was pre-ordained," she said with a grin.

"Back to your usual self, hm?" he asked, mumbling something afterwards about an early riser.

"Yep!" Aeon grinned in self-satisfaction.

Soon enough, everyone was seated at the table except Eric. Aeon jumped up and walked over to room seven, opening the door. "Rise and _shine_, Eric! Time to get up. Be glad I'm not slapping you in the face!" she sang cheerily.

"Go awaaaay..." he groaned, stuffing a pillow over his head.

"No!" Aeon replied indignantly.

Eric groaned yet again. Aeon crossed over to him, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and slapped him. In the face. Eric's eyes snapped open, and he was so angry, he slapped her back. "You just made a _big _mistake," (She is currently thinking 'boom-boom', after the mistake that the typer made whilst typing 'shirt.') she growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings, readers and (hopefully) reviewers! You will note that there is a warning on the updated summary. Yes, there is a technical Slash pairing, and you know what it is if you're not stupid. We, as both typist and author, should hope that you are not stupid. Also, the typist apologizes for switching to present tense. She bows towards you in deepest regret.**

**Heh heh...anyway, read on. We hope that you become, instead of a reader, a reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania: Judgment or any of its characters. I do, however, own extraordinarily sharp canines.**

**Chapter Three, Opposite Ways.**

Eric now had a look of fear plastered across his face rather than the condescending one he previously wore. "Please, I didn't mean it! I'm cranky in the mornings! Forgive me...?" Before he finished his proclamation of service, however, he was dropped onto the floor.

"Wake up," was all Aeon said before stalking off to her own room once more.

* * *

Later in the day, Alucard knocked softly on her door. "Rise and shine," he called softly through the keyhole. "Do you wanna bake a cookie? It doesn't have to be a cookie..."

"Shut up." Aeon's voice was muffled by her pillow. "And no, I don't want to bake a cookie. Or cake. Or any of that."

"Is that an attitude I hear?" Alucard opened the door, stepping in, uninvited. "Girls really _are _more temperamental, not that I needed you to prove it."

"Let me guess. Carmilla?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "I was thinking more along the lines of Eric, but that works, too," Alucard responded. A corner of his mouth twitched when Aeon giggled. "My, how you've changed."

"I could say the same for you," she shot back, giving him a nudge and only receiving a raised eyebrow in return.

'What do you mean by that?' was what Alucard was thinking, but he couldn't open his mouth before Aeon picked her head up and looked at him. "I mean you're softening. Like butter. In a microwave."

"What's a microwave?"

His question was unanswered. For a moment he considered leaving her comment unanswered, but replied anyhow.

"Perhaps it is because you are a lot less annoying and easier to be around, although still rather excruciating." He shrugged nonchalantly and yawned. "But, just so you know, I refuse to go any easier on you than Sypha or Maria. You were, and technically still are, male, so really, there is no need for me to do so." Alucard offered a mock bow and held out a hand as he said, "Come on, the others are waiting for you."

Aeon rolled her eyes, but faked a curtsy and slipped her arm through his, allowing him to guide her out to the others. Many bewildered gazes landed upon her, but, currently, she couldn't have cared less.

* * *

Everybody decided to have a dance. Well, almost everybody. A few of them - Alucard and Aeon included - protested but were met with insane difficulties.

And so, they obliged. All of the girls went to Sypha's room with gowns made of silk. After about five minutes, Shanoa, Sypha, Maria, and Carmilla ushered Aeon out.

"This is so _embarrassing_!" she whined.

"Even _Aeon's _are bigger than mine!" Maria wailed, staring at Aeon's breasts. "And she isn't even a _girl_!"

"Quit it already!" Aeon shot back. "I'm still a guy!" And, shooting glares at Maria, she cried, "Please, I'd gladly trade you! Just get me _out _of _THIS_!"

"Really?" Suddenly Maria's pout was gone. "I have a spell for that!"

"No! Well...not now, anyway! I meant this _outfit_!" Aeon screeched. "Get it off of me!"

Alucard poked his head out the door of his room and saw the time traveler shaking Maria.

"I know you're currently in a girl's form, but that's a little _too _feminine." His brow furrowed when he spotted Aeon's watermelons (haha, intentional pun from scenes beforehand), which he hadn't noticed until now.

"When did those get there?" he mused for a moment. After which moment, he was smacked in the face by Shanoa.

"Someone had to do it," she said frankly, shrugging her shoulders. "You can't stare at a girl's junk and get away with it. She should get to stare at _yours _if you're staring at _hers_."

Aeon's face lit up in a blush and she turned away, rushing back into Sypha's room and shutting the door tightly behind her. Alucard appeared unfazed, aside from, perhaps, a bit of color shading his snow-white cheeks a slight pinkish. He was about to protest that, technically, Aeon was still male and his breasts shouldn't have been labeled as 'her junk', but then the music started playing and the girls shooed him out to apply makeup.

"YOU GUYS ARE TORTURERS!" Aeon screamed when they finished applying makeup. She came out of the room in a rosy red dress that matched her lipstick nearly perfectly. Her suddenly long hair was piled atop her head in an elegant bun, and her already long lashes were accented by mascara.

When the men walked out wearing tuxedos that they suddenly obtained from Grant's secret chamber, most of them gawked at her. Eric whispered something to Trevor. Trevor nodded in what appeared to have been agreement. Aeon raised an eyebrow in their direction, but they went otherwise unacknowledged.

A few men approached the very few women and asked them to dance - Trevor ended up with Sypha, Eric with Maria, Cornell with Shanoa, and a madly protesting Simon with Carmilla, who licked her lips and grinned.

Aeon was perfectly content with standing in the shadows at the edge of the room, trying to hide the fact that he/she was wearing a rather low-cut dress and makeup. However, Alucard sought her out and, once again, tilted his head to the side.

"Care to dance?" he asked softly, barely heard to her over the classical, extremely slow music played by who she assumed was Bach. She allowed him to draw her out to the 'dance floor,' and they danced together for a while, though they received a few odd looks.

After their example, Grant paired with Golem, playing the part of a drunken girl seamlessly, and Dracula was set to the position of slow-motion DJ. Death was all alone, huddled in a corner weeping. He didn't even bother to notice that his spear went straight through his ribs.

"Since when do you turn into a girl, anyway?" Alucard questioned during their dance. "And why?"

Aeon blushed. "Well, several hundred years ago, I ran into an old oracle that told me about something. It didn't make sense to me, because I had assumed that I knew everything about time. Honestly, I was a smart-aleck to her. I said that, no matter what she thought, I was perfectly aware of anything that happened. And so, she cursed me to change into a woman's form every year for around three weeks, on June 7th. I still haven't managed to figure out how to cure it. She vanished from existence. It is as though she was...just a figment of my imagination."

He scowled, but nodded in understanding, and they were both silent the rest of the dance, in which everyone yelled at Dracula to switch to normal music, rather than extremely slow music (after all, they had become tired of listening to his theme *by Bach* over and over again).

Within a few hours and several different dance partners, Aeon, who was previously hyper, now felt exhausted. She parted with Alucard, who she had returned to, saying that she needed to sit down.

No one's conversations stopped, but a few people glanced her way. Shanoa approached cautiously with Cornell at her side.

"Is everything alright?"

She was dismissed with a wave of Aeon's hand, but Alucard remained. "Are you sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she snapped in reply.

He hummed softly. "And, once again, my theory is proven correct. Call if you need anything."

He crossed the room to pair up with Maria. Eric joined Trevor and Sypha in their chat at the edge of the dance floor, and when Alucard parted from Maria, he went back. Alucard joined up with Dracula as slow-motion co-DJ.

Aeon let out a soft sigh and stood, calling Shanoa over.

"Keep an eye on them for me, will you?" she asked. The Ecclesian priestess nodded, so the time wanderer left the main room in favor of her own.

However, only a few minutes after she left the room, a scream erupted from it. As quick as lightning, Aeon was in the ballroom, looking around. "What happened?" Her previous drowsiness was suddenly gone, along with...

"He's gone!" Maria cried. "Someone took Eric!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, guys! Thank you all for reading the latest chapter; both I and my typist enjoyed typing up the previous two chapters. Thank goodness finals have come for the typist (hello, guys!), because she gets out earlier than the elementary and is, therefore, able to sneak into the computer lab to type these things (by the way, the typist is the one saying all of these things).**

**Anyway, the typist and probably the author really hopes you review this time! We love all of you readers and reviewers! Also, a special thank you to JK-Chan for their helpful reviews/comments that are slowly making this story far better than it started out!**

**Disclaimer: I, the author, do not own Castlevania: Judgment or any of its characters. I do, however, own, with my sister, the creation of a female Aeon. *evil grins everywhere***

**Chapter 4, Opposite Ways.**

"Oh, no. This will not do." Aeon shook her head, walking into the room with her clock held lightly in three fingers. She sighed, closed her eyes, and attempted her sardonic tone once again, rather than focusing on her own fatigue. "Everyone, get your weapons. We are going to find Eric. Be ready in five minutes, exact."

No one doubted that she was serious, and so they each headed to their rooms in order to change into more practical clothing or armor and grab their weapons. In precisely five minutes, they were all back in the main room, which had been magically cleaned up from their previous dance.

"How do we know where he will be?" Trevor asked, narrowing his eyes.

Aeon smirked. "If I know anything about the people who took him, then they will show up themselves. Besides, why should we leave when they are able to get in?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Alucard had once again become his distant, masked self, with not a touch of emotion in his voice, aside from, perhaps, boredom. Oh, yes, it lifted at the appropriate moments, but there was no emotion to make his words stick.

Perhaps this is why they stuck with Aeon.

"They got in and out. They were able to capture one of our own. Therefore, they are able to return, unless I put up a magical barrier, which I will not. They are clever. They will realize that I will wait for them, and come back." Her plan seemed very simple to her, but apparently it was not, to others.

Sypha scowled. "Who are 'they'?"

Aeon closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Right, I forgot that you have probably never heard of them. They are the Warriors of the Eve." She opened her eyes once again, launching into her explanation. "They have tried to hunt down time travelers such as myself for many millenniums, taking any and all risks to do so. Most of them have gone by now; there are only a few groups remaining, stretched across time. You see, we have sought them out for ages and, in turn, began hunting them, much as the Belmont's have hunted down Dracula."

She grinned when Dracula's expression darkened and Trevor shrugged.

"In fact," she began again, "we have nearly hunted them to extinction. After I got a raise in my pay - "

"You get paid for this?!" Maria screeches.

"Shut up, Maria. Anyway, I got a raise in my pay for the extraordinary work I had done for the age of vampires, and work on others was cut back a little. Some of the time travelers retired and became Hunters of the Eve. The total now is nineteen. Six of those are in this area right now. Prepare for battle."

A wispy grey form appeared from nothing right behind Aeon, who, ignoring her guests' cries of warning, pulled forward and drove her blade right through it. It dissipated, screaming, but more appeared.

Everyone automatically paired up into groups to face these transparent Warriors. Aeon noticed that one Warrior slipped behind them, holding who must be Eric.

With a deadly expression on her face, she growled, "Eve. Long time no see."

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter, but it's here, so it works. Please review, and thank you in advance for those who do!**


End file.
